Whole Again
by FallenDarkAngel105
Summary: Elizabeth has always felt like there was a huge part of her missing. She was the adopted daughter of Marisol Vera with two sisters. She was the odd one out of the family. And now her sisters have discovered another sister and that the three of them are witches. Where does Lizzie fit in to the story? And why is she drawn to her sisters protector Harry? Find out here. Harry/OC AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. So I am in love with the reboot of Charmed and the new characters especially Harry. So I've been watching the series and this idea came to me. I hope you enjoy it!**

Elizabeth Vera swung her backpack over her shoulder and stepped off the bus. She looked around and saw Maggie stood there waiting for her. Elizabeth hurried over to her adoptive sister and pulled her in for a tight hug. It had been three months since their mother had died and two and a half months since they'd seen each other. Elizabeth had been away in New York when their mother died and had had to return shortly after the funeral.

"It's ok. I'm here now." Elizabeth said softly. "How are you doing?"

Maggie sighed. "I'm… I don't know. Mel's angry all the time. I don't go home much, I've been staying at the Kappa house, I'm rushing the sorority."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well you can't hide from Mel forever."

"I know." Maggie nodded. "I just can't stand her blaming me for mum's death." She shook her head.

Elizabeth wrapped her arm around her. "You'll work things out and if not I can always do the bottle trick on her again."

Maggie smiled. "I've missed you Lizzie."

"I missed you too." Elizabeth grinned at her best friend.

Maggie's phone rang in her pocket. She pulled it out and frowned. "It's Niko." She told her before answering the call. "Hello? She did what? Ok. Yeah. Yeah I'll talk to her." She hung up the phone and looked at Elizabeth. "Mel punched an undergraduate."

"Lets get home." Elizabeth linked arms with Maggie and they hurried down the street.

The girls arrived back at the house to find Mel in the living room with two detectives. They waited while Mel finished her conversation and then showed the two detectives out.

"You hit someone?" Maggie asked Mel incredulously.

Mel shook her head. "Don't even worry about it." She made to walk past Maggie but Maggie turned to her.

"Seriously? You're a graduate student, a teaching assistant, you could lose your job." Maggie reprimanded Mel.

Mel shrugged.

Maggie scoffed. "See this is why I don't come home anymore. You're loosing it."

Mel frowned. "Then why are you here? Why is Lizzie here?"

Elizabeth stood there awkwardly with her hands in her pockets. "Hey Mel. Nice to see you too. I'm fine."

"I called her. And I needed more clothes. For rush." Maggie answered.

Mel's eyes widened. "You're rushing that sorority?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. I have been all month. And if I become a sister…"

"A sister." Mel gasped. "Wow."

"That's just what it's called. Anyway, I move into the Kappa house. I just can't live here anymore Mel. You're so angry, all the time and you're obsessed with mom's death." Maggie exclaimed.

"Obsessed?"

Maggie nodded. "Yes obsessed."

"Because I'm not just moving on like nothing happened?" Mel exclaimed.

Maggie shook her head. "That's not fair."

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Elizabeth stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to reveal a young woman in her twenties at the door.

"Er… Hi. I'm Macy Vaughn." She introduced herself.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah?"

"Sorry I just moved to Hilltowne and…"

"Sorry I don't think this is a good time."

"No wait please. I think I'm your sister." Macy told her holding up a photograph.

Elizabeth smiled. "Well I don't think you mean me but er… Maggie, Mel." She called over her shoulder.

The two sisters walked over and as they came closer there was a flash and all the lights went out. They invited Macy into the house while Mel went to check the circuit breaker and Liz and Maggie looked at the photograph using the torches on their phones.

"It's her right? Your mother?" Macy asked.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah and our house."

"Well it's not the circuit." Mel told them walking back into the hallway, holding her phone which had it's torch lit.

"Mel look at this." Maggie showed her the photo.

Mel nodded flashing her torch into Macy's face. "I saw. Where did you get it?" She questioned.

"I found it after my dad died." Macy looked between the three of them. "I just got a job at the university. I was walking by and I saw your house…"

"So our mom gets murdered and three months later you…"

"God Mel! Our mom wasn't murdered." Maggie exclaimed over Mel. "Stop it."

"What do you want?" Mel snapped at Macy.

Macy frowned. "I don't want anything."

Mel shook her head. "Because we don't have any money."

"Money? I don't want money." Macy looked hurt at the suggestion.

"Then why are you here?" Mel questioned.

Macy shook her head. "Because I just found out and I thought maybe… Maybe you…" She trailed off. "Whatever." She snatched the photo back. "It was clearly a mistake." Macy turned and marched out of the house.

Mel turned and marched up to her room.

Maggie and Elizabeth glanced at each other.

"Wait here." Elizabeth told Maggie and grabbed her jacket before hurrying out of the house. "Macy! Wait!" She jogged to catch up with her.

Macy slowed down to allow the blonde to catch up to her. "Look I shouldn't have come." She shook her head. "I'm fine."

Elizabeth smiled at her. "Listen Mel is a stubborn, hot head. Who thinks before she acts. She'll come around."

"I'm not going to beg." Macy stopped walking and turned to face her.

Elizabeth nodded. "And you shouldn't have to." She held up her hands in surrender. "Just give her time to process all this."

"Thank you… I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name." Macy bit her lip.

Elizabeth held out her hand. "Nice to meet you Macy Vaughn, I'm Elizabeth Vera." She introduced herself.

Macy frowned. "But I'm guessing we're not related?" Macy asked.

"The lily white complexion and blonde hair give it away?" Elizabeth smiled. "No, we're not related. Your mom, Marisol, she adopted me when I was eight. She found me wandering around in the woods with no memory of who I was or where I came from. Police looked into it but…" Elizabeth shrugged. "Do you want to get a drink?"

"I'm actually due to meet up with a friend." Macy smiled. "But thanks for coming after me."

Elizabeth waved her off. "No problem. I'm kinda the moral support around here. See you around Macy." She waved and walked back to the house where she ran into Maggie. "Where are you going?"

"Back to Kappa. I can't stay here." Maggie shook her head.

"But I thought we could hang out. I was going to make cookies." Elizabeth pouted.

Maggie sighed. "I'm sorry. I just cannot deal with Mel right now."

Elizabeth nodded. "Ok." She hugged Maggie. "Stay safe."

Maggie smiled. "Thanks Lizzie." She hurried off down the street.

Elizabeth walked into the house and looked around. "Welcome home Lizzie." She mumbled to herself. "Right." She walked upstairs into Mel's room to find Mel laying on her bed.

"Go away." Mel snapped at her.

Liz ignored her and jumped on the bed flopping her body over Mel's. "Nope." She started to tickle the young woman.

Mel cried out. "Ah, no, stop."

"Not until you tell me what's bugging you?" Elizabeth replied.

"Get off." Mel pushed her off. "You're so immature Lizzie. When are you going to grow up?" She exclaimed.

Elizabeth shrugged.

Mel glared at her. "Why are you even here?" She threw a pillow at her.

"Hmmm. Maybe because Maggie called me in tears saying you were really angry all the time and that you blamed her for mom's death." Elizabeth crossed her arms over her chest.

Mel shook her head. "I don't blame her for mom's death."

Elizabeth nodded. "Well maybe you should tell her that."

"You don't know what it's been like, you came back for a week, for the funeral and you just left again." Mel shouted at her.

"I had to. I needed to my album. Hell I needed to finish my degree!" Elizabeth shook her head. "You really think I wanted to leave?"

Mel shrugged.

Elizabeth sighed. "Whatever I'm going to make some cookies." She turned and left the room. She walked downstairs into the kitchen and started collecting all of the ingredients to make chocolate chip cookies.

She was just about to take the second batch out of the oven when Mel walked into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Mel said softly. "I shouldn't have taken it out on you. I'm glad you're home." She said softly.

Elizabeth gave her a small smile. "You just want cookies." She teased her.

Mel smiled. "Well part of it." She sat down. "This place has been pretty quiet without you."

"Well I'm back now. I'm going to work on my new album here." Elizabeth told her. "Take some time out before I go on tour. Sorry but you're stuck with me."

Mel laughed. "Good." She picked up a cookie and bit into it. "Ow hot." She exclaimed.

Elizabeth laughed and handed her a glass of milk. "You always were impatient." She shook her head.

"But they're so good." Mel took another bite.

Elizabeth picked one up and took a bite. "I love you Mel but you've got to work on this anger." She shook her head. "Because it's going to destroy you if you're not careful."

Mel glared at her. "I don't have an anger problem."

"Enough said." Elizabeth held up her hands.

Mel nodded. "So what's your new album about?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Don't know yet. I'm sure inspiration will strike."

Mel grabbed two more cookies. "Well I have a paper to write. I'll see you later." She waved and walked out of the kitchen.

Elizabeth finished up making the cookies and cleaned up the kitchen before settling down in the window seat in her bedroom with a new notebook and started to work on the lyrics to a new song.

Whole Again

The next morning Elizabeth woke up to an empty house. She saw that the cupboards were particularly bare so she decided to go and grab some groceries. She returned two hours later and started putting them away when she heard screams from the attic. Elizabeth grabbed a knife from the block on the kitchen counter and ran for the stairs.

She burst into the attic to see Mel, Maggie and Macy tied to chairs with a man in a grey cardigan stood in front of them.

"Get him Lizzie!" Mel cried out.

The man turned to look at Elizabeth. He was rather handsome.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth asked. "Let my sisters go or I'll…"

"No, no need for or I'll's." Harry waved his hand and the ropes disappeared from around each sister's wrists.

Elizabeth continued to point the knife at Harry. "What is going on? Who are you?" She asked.

"Ah Harry Greenwood." Harry held out his hand and then cleared his throat, lowering it slowly realising the young woman was still pointing a knife at him. "And you must be Elizabeth… the other one."

Elizabeth frowned. "The other one?"

"The non witch." Harry elaborated.

"Witch?" Elizabeth frowned. "Listen here, I've called the cops and they're going to be here any…"

"No you didn't." Harry cut her off.

Elizabeth frowned. "What are you? Psychic?"

Harry shook his head. "No I just know you didn't have time from arriving home and rushing up here to call the police." He held up his hands in surrender. "Look I'm not here to hurt you. Any of you." He looked back at the Charmed Ones. "Would you mind lowering the knife?"

Elizabeth slowly lowered the knife. "Start talking."

"This isn't happening." Maggie shook her head.

"So I'm not crazy. I thought I was going crazy." Mel exclaimed.

"Girls." Harry tried to interject.

"All of this is crazy." Macy exclaimed.

"Girls."

"I am not a witch." Maggie exclaimed.

"Girls."

"I don't even like wearing witch costumes on Halloween, like, not even slutty ones." Maggie rambled.

"Girls!" Harry exclaimed causing all three to turn and glare at him. Harry cleared his throat. "Sorry. Ladies. Now we all saw what Macy did with the globe. Looks like we've got telekinesis."

Macy shook her head. "Telekinesis is not a thing."

Harry shrugged. "Then again, it did fly across the room."

"And there has to be a scientific explanation."

"Uh, yes, there is." Harry grinned. "It's called molecular witch-etics."

Macy glared at him. "You're not funny."

"Particle witch-ology?" Harry chuckled at his own joke. "All right, what… What are you doing?" He asked Mel who was waving her hands about.

Mel kept waving her hands. "Trying to freeze time."

"Oh." Harry nodded. "Is that your power? Oh well, makes sense. Very common with control freaks." Harry mused.

"Then why isn't it working?" Mel snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "It's a craft. Witchcraft. Which means you have to figure out how to access and control it." He caught a lamp which suddenly came soaring at his head. "Well looks like you've already mastered yours. Bravo." He addressed Macy. "Must be that impressively high IQ."

"So this means I really was reading minds?" Maggie asked in a small voice.

Harry nodded. "A testament to your innate sensitivity or desperate insecurity. They're two sides of the coin, really. Not to worry." Harry clapped his hands together. "I will help you understand it all. You see, I am an advisor to witches." Harry motioned to himself. "They call me a Whitelighter. Physically I died in 1957."

"Wait. Was Mom a witch?" Mel cut him off.

Harry sighed. "Bingo and part of my speech. Your mother was a witch. A very powerful one. She bound your powers when you each were born to protect you and let you live normal lives." Harry explained, not happy about being interrupted. "Now, she was in the process of unbinding those powers the night she was murdered."

Mel exhaled a breath. "I know it." She exclaimed. "I knew she didn't fall." She glanced at her sisters before turning back to Harry. "Who killed her?"

"We don't know, as of yet." Harry answered. "There was ice at the scene, so cold is a characteristic but there are literally thousands of different demons associated with cold."

Macy frowned. "What are you even talking about?"

"It's all here." Harry picked up a large book with a symbol embossed on the front. "The Book of Shadows." He opened the book. "The Ancient Oracles predicted three signs of the apocalypse. The first, 'When the weakest of men… reaches ill gotten glory and…' Oh God! This goes on and on. The language is far too flowery for my taste. But suffice to say it's your current president." Harry ranted.

"Can we go back to the part where you said apocalypse?" Maggie asked.

Harry glared at her. "Not really, I'm in a rhythm here." He looked back down at the book. "The second sign, 'The movement's great sages fall'… Well that refers to your mother's death and the senior witches who have been killed since." He explained.

Mel's eyes widened. "Other witches? How many are there?"

Harry huffed and snapped the book closed. "Really, this works much better as a monologue, if you don't mind." He pouted.

Elizabeth chuckled.

"The final sign." Harry opened the book again. "Hasn't happened yet. 'With the blossoming of death some the awakening of the Source of All Evil. And then, we fall." He solemnly closed the book. "Well so you can see why we finished what your mother started that night and brought you here." Harry looked at Macy.

Macy's eyes widened. "She wanted me here?"

"Yes." Harry confirmed. "Very much. She sent you the grant application, made sure it was chosen."

Maggie turned to Mel. "See? She is our sister."

Harry handed Maggie the Book of Shadows. "So, your mother's spell book. Keep it safe." Harry explained. "Your guide to using the Power of Three to protect the innocent and vanquish demons. You three have 48 hours to decide whether you wish to accept your witchly fate."

"We get to decide?" Maggie asked.

Harry nodded. "Oh yes. Being a witch is a fully pro-choice enterprise. And the decision must be unanimous. If you refuse, everything since made possible by magical intervention will be undone."

"You guys!" Maggie exclaimed looking through the book. "This demon harvests witches' organs for freaking smoothies." She shut the book.

"Don't worry, the underworld doesn't know your powers have been awakened." Harry tried to calm her down.

Maggie shook her head. "I'm not doing this. I don't want to end up in a smoothie." Maggie thrust the book at Mel and stood up.

"Maggie, this is our legacy." Mel jumped up holding onto the book. "Mom wanted us to do this and now we can figure out who killed her."

Harry cleared his throat. "I'll, uh, I'll let you three hash it out." He motioned between the three sisters. "If you need me, call. Or uh, text, Snap or Twitter DM." Harry smiled at them. "Well, or just call my name and I'll magically appear." He snapped his fingers and vanished.

Elizabeth jumped back in shock.

Harry reappeared a second later. "I just wanted to show you the effect. The prefer I get around like a regular person now, to blend in."

"I'll show you out." Elizabeth motioned for him to follow her.

Harry and Elizabeth walked downstairs together. "So do you know anything? About my parents? Why Marisol adopted me?" Elizabeth asked.

Harry frowned. "You don't know?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "She never told me. I don't remember my family. Marisol found me wandering around in the woods when I was eight years old." She shrugged. "The police tried to find out but… Nothing."

Harry stopped on the stairs and looked at Elizabeth. She looked so small, well she was rather short, but she also looked… lost. Harry could understand what it was like not to know who you were or where you came from and he felt… sympathy for her. "I'll speak with the Elders and see what I can find out for you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth nodded her head. "I appreciate it."

Harry nodded. "My pleasure and you'll… Keep an eye on them for me." He motioned his head in the direction of the attic.

"Of course." Elizabeth shrugged. "They're family." She flashed him a warm smile.

Harry smiled back. "Nice to meet you Elizabeth." He held out his hand.

Elizabeth reached out and shook it. "You too Harry." Elizabeth opened the front door.

Harry turned and left the house.

Elizabeth shut the door behind him and leant against the wooden door. She smiled to herself before shaking her head and walked into the kitchen to finish putting the groceries away.

Whole Again

That night Elizabeth was once again baking in the kitchen. She was making fresh bread, pastries and muffins. She was just taking a loaf out of the oven when the door went.

"Mel! Where are you?" Maggie called. "A freaking demon dog just tried to eat my hair extensions." She exclaimed.

Elizabeth walked into the hallway.

"And it had crazy eyes and-and green goo." Maggie motioned to the cut on her cheek. "And the only reason I got away was because this group of drunk guys showed up and…"

Mel appeared on the landing and started shushing Maggie.

"Don't shush me." Maggie exclaimed. "Did you not hear me say demon dog?" She trailed off as Niko appeared behind Mel.

"Er…" Mel glanced over her shoulder at Niko.

"Sorority initiation thing." Elizabeth stepped in. "Hey Niko, long time no see." She waved to the cop.

Niko smiled. "Hey Lizzie. I didn't know you were back in town."

Elizabeth shrugged. "New York has got nothing on this place."

Whole Again

Later that evening the four sisters stood in the attic examining the green goo residue Macy got off Maggie's wound while Elizabeth cleared her cut with an alcohol soaked cotton pad.

"So just to clarify." Maggie looked at Mel. "Ex sex, or are you and Niko back together?" She smirked at her sister.

Mel scoffed. "Priorities." She turned to Macy. "So what do you think?"

Macy shook her head. "I think I've never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah, pretty sure that's because it's supernatural ooze." Maggie flinched as Elizabeth dabbed at her cut.

"But it seems to be surrounding a non-supernatural cell." Macy squinted down the microscope. "Some kind of hydrochloric acid."

Mel sighed flicking through the Book of Shadows. "Well, there are about 1,000 demon dogs in this book." She shook her head. "It could take hours to find the spell."

"That thing could really use an index." Elizabeth eyed the book.

Maggie's eyes widened. "Are you seriously being serious? I just barely got away from that thing! I'm not interested in hunting it down."

Mel frowned. "What other choice do we have?"

"Um we choose not to be witches, we avoid demon dogs till tomorrow and everything goes back to normal." Maggie suggested.

"Baking soda." Macy exclaimed. "I need baking soda."

"There's some in the kitchen." Elizabeth hurried down the stairs. She grabbed the box of baking soda from the cupboard and hurried back upstairs handing it to Macy. "Oh hi Harry."

"Elizabeth." Harry nodded his head at the blonde. "So lets get reading."

Macy smirked. "Or, use sodium bicarbonate. Look." She sprinkled some of the baking soda on the goo and a puff of black smoke rose up. "Like I said some kind of hydrochloric acid compound. So sodium bicarbonate neutralises it."

Harry looked slightly disappointed. "Oh, well, saves a lot of time."

"Aw you're so cute when you pout." Elizabeth teased him.

"I don't pout." Harry pouted.

Mel rolled her eyes. "So let's go get rid of Lucy."

Maggie shook her head. "Stop. We can't just get rid of the president of Kappa." She exclaimed.

"We can if she's a demon who killed out mother." Mel argued.

"Well what if she's not and you make some crazy scene?" Maggie shot back.

Mel scoffed. "Are you seriously scared about ruining rush?"

Maggie nodded. "Yeah. I am."

Mel laughed and shook her head. "I can't believe this."

"I'm sorry I want a life when this is over." Maggie snapped at her.

"With them?" Mel cocked an eyebrow.

Maggie nodded. "Yeah with them."

"Why?"

"Because they don't blame me for Mom's death." Maggie exclaimed. "I get it. You think if I'd answered my phone, you would have gotten here in time. Well, I can assure you I blame myself every day." Maggie turned and ran out of the attic.

Elizabeth sighed and looked at Mel. "Real smooth Mel." She turned and followed after Maggie. "Maggie." She called walking outside and looking around. "Maggie?" She frowned and walked back into the house. "She's gone." She said to Macy and Mel.

Whole Again

The four of them were searching the wooded area near the house when Lizzie's phone went off.

"It's a text from Maggie. She got kidnapped by the Kappa's for pledge night." Elizabeth called out. "I know where she is."

"Ok, we'll head over there." Mel glanced at Macy.

"I'm coming with you." Elizabeth told her.

Mel looked slightly guilty as she said. "But you're not a witch."

"I don't care. Maggie is family. We're family and I'm not going to wait on the side lines while you go off fighting demons." Elizabeth shook her head. "So give me a box of baking soda and lets go."

Macy handed her a box and they hurried off for the Kappa house to slay a demon.

Whole Again

When they arrived at the party it was in full swing.

"There's Lucy." Mel spotted the girl on the balcony. "You guys find Maggie and I'll handle her." She hurried off before the others could say anything.

"Come on." Elizabeth grabbed Macy's hand and pulled her through the crowd of students, searching for Maggie. "I'm going to check upstairs, you look around here." Elizabeth hurried up the stairs and started opening doors. She opened a door and saw a boy looming over Maggie. "Hey." She threw the baking soda over the guy. He fell backwards onto the ground and started convulsing.

"Oh my god! Is he dying?" Maggie exclaimed.

"I don't know." Elizabeth exclaimed back. "I'm just the human."

The boy stopped convulsing and a puff of black smoke came out of his mouth. He groaned and sat up. "Maggie?"

Maggie rushed over to him and kissed him just as Macy walked into the room.

Whole Again

The four sisters left the party and started walking home together.

"What happened?" Macy asked Maggie. "I'm just saying that was a kiss."

"It was all the adrenaline." Maggie shrugged.

Macy shook her head. "In fact, adrenaline doesn't have much effect on human emotions besides the fear response."

Maggie gasped. "Oh my God, if you'd been my sister longer, I'd tell you to shut up." She slapped her arm.

They both laughed.

Maggie glanced at Mel who was very quiet. "My God, are you for real pouting because you missed out on the fight?"

"I'm not pouting." Mel shook her head. "I don't pout."

"Impartial observer." Macy grinned at Mel. "You pout."

"Can we talk about the fact that I the non witch of the family vanquished the first demon?" Elizabeth linked arms with Maggie.

"It's just I finally figured out how to freeze things and I was excited to try it." Mel shrugged. "And I'm sorry for doubting you Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled. "Apology accepted."

"So how'd you do it?" Maggie asked.

"Whatever. It's not important." Mel shrugged.

Macy glanced at her. "Come on, action, reaction. What was it? What changed?" She asked.

Mel mumbled something.

"Hmmm?" Maggie asked.

Mel sighed. "It works when I am not angry."

Maggie laughed. "Oh, my God. Your powers are judging you." She shook her head. "It's hilarious."

"It is. But I uh… Did want to say I'm sorry and I don't blame you. I blame myself." Mel admitted. "I knew something wasn't right that night. I knew but I still wanted to leave the house and…"

"Stop." Maggie cut her off. "It's not your fault."

"It's no one's fault." Elizabeth looked between the two of them. "Man I should bash your heads together, you're both so infuriating."

"I shouldn't have shut you out. I'm your big sister. I'm supposed to nurture you so hard you know?" Mel smiled at her.

Macy smiled. "Hey, now see? This is good. You two are so much better together. Well all three of you are." She glanced at Lizzie.

Maggie sniffed. "Mom said that."

"So what was she like?" Macy asked.

Maggie smiled. "Well, lucky for you, I am a firm believer that if it's not on camera it didn't happen."

Whole Again

The four girls curled up on Marisol's old bed watching home videos on Maggie's phone.

Marisol walked into the kitchen humming the gradation song holding a large cake. "Cake!"

"No! High angle."

"What like this?" Lizzie's hand came into shot underneath the cake and pushed it into Maggie's face.

Maggie gasped and wiped buttercream off her face. "Lizzie!"

Mel and Lizzie laughed and even Marisol was smiling.

"My girls. You are all so beautiful, unique and I'm so proud of you all."

Maggie ended the video.

"You know, when I was nine, at a birthday party, I was so sure she contacted me through a Ouija board." Macy told them.

Maggie smiled. "Hey, maybe she did."

Mel nodded. "You know, she probably could."

"Yeah, maybe. You're right. She seems great. But she also left me so…" Macy sniffed.

Maggie placed her hand on Macy's arm. "Oh, no. You were really lonely growing up." She pulled away. "I'm sorry. I read your thoughts."

Macy nodded. "Y-Yeah. Yeah, I-I guess sometimes I was. I definitely didn't have this." She looked around at the three sisters, she wiped at her eyes. "Sorry. This is ridiculous. I've cried twice in my life."

"Oh it's ok." Maggie waved her off. "We cry all the time around here."

Mel nodded. "Totally."

Lizzie shrugged. "I'm trained to walk around with tissues." Her phone started to ring. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth darling! You move back to Helltowne and don't tell me?" A male voice sounded down the phone. "You must come and sing at the club."

"Of course I will."

"Tonight."

"Tonight?" Lizzie glanced at her watch. "Give me twenty minutes to shower and change and fix my makeup."

"I'll give you forty to get your butt on that stage."

Lizzie smiled. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and jumped up. "Well lovely people I have to run, I have a gig."

Mel smiled. "It's nearly eleven."

Lizzie shrugged. "That's show business. You guys wanna help me pick out an outfit?" She asked.

Maggie nodded. "I'm in." She dived off the bed.

"A chance to raid your closet, I'm in." Mel jumped off the bed.

"Why not." Macy followed after them.

Twenty minutes later Lizzie was pulling on a skin tight black dress that reached her knees with short sleeves. Her hair was perfectly curled and her face was painted with black eyeliner, mascara and deep red lipstick. She shrugged on her leather jacket and pulled on knee high boots with a three inch heels. "Thank you my beautiful sisters. I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

Whole Again

Lizzie yawned, putting on her sunglasses, waving to her friends after they dropped her off the next day. Before she could open the door, it opened and Maggie and Macy stepped out.

"Hey, dirty stop out. Come on, we've got to go." Maggie grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards the street.

Lizzie frowned. "Where are we going? And why isn't it my bed?"

"Macy figured out that there's another demon. Professor Thaine." Maggie exclaimed as they hurried down the street.

"According to The Book of Shadows, his demon name is Taydus. He's an upper level demon who's lived for centuries feeding off of strong women, draining their strength." Macy explained as they hurried into the school.

Some guy chased after shouting about how they couldn't go into the lab.

They all stopped dead seeing this ice like demon thing in the lab with Mel. Lizzie took off her sunglasses. "Ok that is freaky." She whispered.

"Sir? Are you wearing a costume?" The guy who'd chased them into the room asked in a shaky voice.

The ice demon thing rolled his eyes. "No, Cameron, I'm not wearing a costume." And he sent this big dagger of ice at his chest.

The girls jumped back with a gasp.

"Oh, come on, girls. He's awful." Taydus shrugged.

Mel held out her hand and froze time around Taydus.

"Whoa." Maggie exclaimed.

"Right? I can't hold him." Mel exclaimed. "He's too strong."

"How do we get rid of him?" Maggie asked.

Macy fumbled with her coat pocket. "I-I have the spell here." She pulled out a piece of paper.

"We're-we're supposed to call Harry." Maggie frantically looked around. "Harry!" She called out.

Harry appeared in the room and turned to look at the ice demon. "Oh, dear."

"Go. Heal him." Maggie pointed at Cameron. "Hurry!"

Macy looked down at the piece of paper. "Timor tuus fortitude tua feminae ultimum exitium." Macy read out.

"The spell won't work unless you use the Power of Three." Harry called from where he was healing Cameron. "Either accept your destiny or go back to your normal lives."

"Right, but you said all magical intervention reverses if we refuse?" Macy asked him.

"You won't remember any of this, including meeting each other." Harry confirmed.

"Okay." Mel glanced at her sisters. "You know I'm in."

Macy nodded. "I want to know you guys and figure out this whole witchcraft thing on a molecular level and get a freaking Nobel Prize, so yeah, me, too." Macy agreed.

Maggie glanced between her sisters. "Oh."

"Maggie!" Mel exclaimed.

Maggie nodded. "Okay, fine! I'm in! I'm in."

"Hurry. You have to join hands." Harry instructed but before the sisters could do anything the ice demon created this smoke which filled the entire room.

"Macy, use your power. Draw your sisters to you." Harry called through the smoke.

Macy reached out with her hands and pulled Mel and Maggie to her.

"Timor tuus fortitude tua feminae ultimum exitium." The three of them began to chant. "Timor tuus fortitude tua feminae ultimum exitium.

Timor tuus fortitude tua feminae ultimum exitium.

Timor tuus fortitude tua feminae ultimum exitium."

Taydus screamed and collapsed.

"That's for killing our mother." Mel glared at the demon.

"You think I killed her? You poor, stupid girl." Taydus wheezed and then turned to look at Elizabeth who was backed into a corner. "Now it's begun." He exhaled and closed his eyes.

"Is he? - Dead?" Maggie asked.

Harry nodded. "Yes." He walked over to stand next to the sisters, Lizzie crossing to stand on the other side of him.

Macy frowned. "Why didn't he disappear, then?"

"Oh, no." Harry pressed his lips together. "This must be the kind of demon where you have to do one last thing to get him to disappear. Crack the neck, remove the eyeballs, eat the intestine."

The demon exploded suddenly, leaving a small pile of ash behind.

Harry doubled over laughing. "Only kidding." He smiled at them. "Sometimes it just takes a minute."

"What was that?" Cameron exclaimed.

The five of them turned to look at Cameron.

"Don't worry. I'll wipe his memory." Harry made towards Cameron but Mel stopped him.

"No. Don't."

"We have to." Harry argued. "That's how it's done. Mortals mustn't know.

Haven't you ever seen a superhero movie?"

Mel took a step forward. "Let him tell people. No one will believe another hysterical man."

Macy nodded. "True. It's a "he said, she said" situation."

"Four shes, in fact." Maggie added.

"So don't mess with us, Cam. Go home and change your khakis." Mel smirked at him.

Cameron gulped and ran out of the lab.

Harry turned and for the first time really took in Elizabeth. She was dressed in a tight black dress which did not leave anything to the imagination, her hair was a mess of blonde curls, her sunglasses pushed on top of her head. She turned and glanced at him and he felt like his stomach was doing flips inside of him.

"You alright there Harry?" Elizabeth asked him.

Harry nodded. "Fine. You?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "I've seen weirder." She smirked at him like she was in on a private joke and walked out of the lab after her sisters.

Whole Again

Having slept and showered, Lizzie ventured into the kitchen to make some tea and something to eat. She was just putting the kettle on to boil when Harry appeared next to her.

"Jesus!" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Not quite." Harry joked.

"Oh so you're Mr Funny now?" Elizabeth asked him.

Harry smiled. "Not very." He cleared his throat. "I spoke with the Elders. I'm afraid, they didn't have any information on your biological parents or how you came to be in the woods."

Lizzie nodded. "Figures. I guess I'll never know."

"I understand." Harry nodded. "I have no memory of my past life or what I did to become a Whitelighter. I try to focus on the person I am now, than the person I was."

Lizzie smiled. "You're an ok guy, Harry. And believe me around here that's rare." She picked the kettle up. "Tea?"

Harry went to say yes when he heard his name being called. "In a moment, I believe your sisters are calling me." He teleported away.

Lizzie shook her head. "So not going to get used to that."

 **So that's chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave your theories about Lizzie in the comments ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! Thank you so much for your reviews :) Here is another chapter for all you beautiful people.**

Harry teleported back into the kitchen as Elizabeth was putting two cups and a pot of tea onto the kitchen table with a selection of blueberry and chocolate muffins. "Sorry about that."

Elizabeth jumped again. "Ok, ever heard of something called stairs?"

"Yes but teleporting is more fun." Harry smiled at her taking a seat and accepting a cup of tea from her. Tentatively Harry took a sip and his eyes widened. "I'm surprised American's very rarely know how to make a proper cup of tea." He set his cup down.

"I went on tour last year, spent quite a bit of time in England and I was trained in the art of tea making pretty quickly." Elizabeth smiled at him. "I wish I could have spent more time there. Do you miss England?"

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment. "Sometimes. But I'm happy here."

Elizabeth smiled. "Happiness is a dream. No one is ever truly happy."

"You really believe that?" Harry frowned.

"Sure people can be content with their lives but we all want something more." Elizabeth shrugged.

Harry nodded. "I suppose so."

Elizabeth sipped her tea. "Sorry I get overly philosophical late at night. I'm aware my outlook on the world is a little gloomy. Guess that's why people love my music."

Harry smiled. "You're a musician?"

"Yep. I got into music after… After some bad stuff happened." Elizabeth bit her lip. "I bet it must have been interesting to have lived through so many different era's of music." She changed the subject.

Harry nodded. "Although music these days has kind of lost it's way. All techno beats and the same song produced over and over again."

Elizabeth nodded. "I try not to fall into that pattern."

"I'd love to hear you play sometime." Harry smiled at her. "That is if you play an instrument? You might be a singer. I shouldn't presume."

"I play three instruments and I also sing. And you'd be welcome to hear me play whenever." She placed her hand over his.

Harry looked down at their hands. "What do you play?"

"Piano, guitar and cello." Elizabeth answered.

"Impressive." Harry nodded his head. "So did you always want to be a musician?" He asked her.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. At one time I wanted to own my own restaurant. I love to cook. But music kind of found me and well I couldn't see myself doing anything else now. The kitchen is my safe space."

Harry nodded. "I'm quite good in the kitchen myself. I make an excellent Welsh Rarebit."

"No way. I basically lived off the stuff in England. I've never been able to recreate it." Elizabeth exclaimed.

"I'd be happy to show you the recipe." Harry told her.

Elizabeth smiled. "Are you free now?"

Harry nodded. "I have some time."

"I think I've got everything if you'd like to make it?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'd like that." Harry stood up. "Right, let's get to work."

Elizabeth smiled. "Lets."

The two of them got to work gathering up their ingredients. Harry took off his suit jacket and rolled up his shirt sleeves. The two of them chatted and laughed as they got to work.

Neither of them noticed Maggie, Mel and Macy spying on them from behind the door.

"This isn't good guys." Mel shook her head.

"They're cute." Maggie smiled.

Mel glanced at her. "Not if he's trying to kill us they're not."

"Guys lets talk about this in my room." Macy pulled them up into her room just as Harry made a joke and Lizzie laughed so hard she actually snorted. She clapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh my god." Lizzie exclaimed turning bright red. "I'm sorry, I know my laugh is terrible."

"I think your laugh is wonderful." Harry smiled at her.

"You're a smooth talker Mr Greenwood." Elizabeth nudged him.

Harry frowned. "You think so? I've always thought myself rather awkward."

Elizabeth smiled. "It's a English thing." She shrugged.

"Yes we're an awkward breed." Harry slid the tray of Welsh Rarebit into the oven and closed the door. "Well that should do it."

Elizabeth giggled. "You have a little." She reached up and brushed a bite of cheese sauce off Harry's face.

Harry shivered when her hand brushed his face.

Elizabeth let out a small sigh.

The timer on the oven dinged breaking the silence and Elizabeth stepped back. Harry turned and opened the oven, picking up the oven gloves and slotting them over his hands before taking the tray out of the oven.

Elizabeth grabbed two plates from the cupboard.

"Prepare to have your tastebuds blown." Harry slotted two pieces onto each plate. "But this deserves a trade."

"Okay." Elizabeth said slowly.

"Play something for me?" Harry asked curious to hear her play.

Elizabeth nodded. "That's a fair deal. Come on." She led him into the living room where the piano was. She sat down at the piano and motioned for Harry to join her.

Harry set down the plates down on the coffee table and took a seat next to her.

Elizabeth cleared her throat. "Ok so… This is a new piece I'm working on. It's not perfect yet."

Harry nodded.

Elizabeth looked down at the piano and began to play.

"Have you ever fed a lover with just your hands

Closed your eyes and trust it… Just trust it

Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?

Have you ever looked fear in the face

And said, I just don't care

And it's only half past the point of no return

The tip of the iceburg

The sun before the burn

The thunder before the lightning

Breath before the phrase

Have you ever felt this way?

Have you ever hated yourself for staring at the phone?

You're whole life waiting on the ring to prove you're not alone

Have you ever been touched so gently you had to cry?

Have you ever invited a stranger to come inside?

It's only half past the point of oblivion

The hourglass on the table

The walk before the run

The breath before the kiss

And the fear before the flames

Have you ever felt this way?

La la la la la la la la

There you are, sitting in the garden

Clutching my coffee,

Calling me sugar

You called me sugar

Have you ever wished for an endless night?

Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight

Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself

Will it ever get better than tonight?

Tonight" Elizabeth played the last note and glanced at Harry.

Harry stared at her in awe. He really wanted to kiss her. He leant in but then stopped himself and pulled away. "Well that was beautiful."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thanks. I'm not sure it needs a little work."

Harry shook his head. "It was perfect." He cleared his throat and stood up. "And definitely deserves some Welsh Rarebit." He handed her a plate.

Elizabeth chuckled taking the plate from him. "Thank you." She took a bite and groaned. "Oh my god! This is so good."

Harry smiled. "Told you."

"Well I trust you now." Elizabeth nodded taking another bite.

Little did Elizabeth know that her sisters didn't.

Whole Again

Her sisters had been acting weirder than usual. Lizzie shook it off as them finding out that they were witches and figuring out their powers. Meanwhile Lizzie had work of her own to do. First she spent an hour on the phone with her manager and then she started working on the new song for her next album.

Sadly inspiration was not striking her. All she could think about was brown eyes and english accent and that smile.

"Snap out of it Lizzie." She mumbled to herself throwing her pen down on top of her notebook. "I need coffee." She said to herself and got up and walked down to the kitchen where she found Mel, Maggie and Macy all congregated around the kitchen table.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Lizzie asked walking over to the coffee pot and poured herself a cup.

"Oh nothing much." Maggie shrugged. "How's the song writing going?"

Lizzie sighed. "Slowly."

Maggie nodded. "Maybe your head is stuck on something else… Or someone else." She smirked.

Lizzie shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." She took a sip of her coffee. "Well I'm going back to work. Enjoy whatever you're doing." She motioned to the various things around the table and left the room.

"We should tell her." Maggie said to her sisters.

"Until we know for sure that it's mom in the Ouija board I think it's best we keep this between us." Mel shook her head.

Macy nodded. "I agree with Mel. Best not to get her hopes up."

"She's going to be so mad that we kept this from her." Maggie argued with a shake of her head. "I know she's not a witch but she's still our sister and we should keep her in the loop." Maggie held up her hands. "That's all I'm saying." She stood up and left the room.

Whole Again

Lizzie decided to go for a run. When inspiration was void, she ran. Feet pounding into the pavement, heart racing, music pulsing in her ears. She needed to get this man out of her head. Men were trouble, her past experiences had taught her that. She wasn't ready. It may have been five long years since it happened but it was too soon. Her heart hadn't healed. But Harry was… He was so different from… Him. Harry was warm and kind and funny and the way he looked at her… Those big brown eyes…

"Stop." Lizzie stopped running, frowning at herself. "You have to stop." She said to herself.

Lizzie turned and started running in the direction of home, a new song playing inside her head. If her mind could only think of one thing, then she'd used that for her album. After all who didn't enjoy a love song.

Whole Again

Two hours later and Lizzie had finished the first draft of lyrics. She was desperate to play it, to sing it, her fingers itched to go down to the piano and start composing. She knew it would have a heavy beat to it, this was sort of a poem to music.

The Truth About Love.

Lizzie set down the notebook and stretched. She was starving. Padding down to the kitchen Lizzie contemplated making some of Harry's recipe of Welsh Rarebit but decided that that was something she'd break out on special occasions. It was too good to ruin with eating it all the time.

Pulling open the fridge Lizzie looked through the shelves looking for inspiration. She chewed on her lower lip. "Hmmmm."

Just then there was a scream and a crash from upstairs. Lizzie once again grabbed a knife and hurried up the stairs. Living with witches was going to make this a regular occurence.

Lizzie burst into the attic to see Mel, Maggie and Macy looking at a smashed up Spirit Board. "What happened?" Lizzie asked lowering the knife seeing that there was no immediate danger.

"Maggie… Saw a mouse." Mel answered.

"Really?" Lizzie frowned. "Ok." She shrugged. "But don't throw things at him. Gus has been in this house longer than all of us."

"You named the mouse?" Maggie asked.

Lizzie cocked an eyebrow.

Maggie nodded. "Ok, yeah."

Lizzie looked down at the smashed up spirit board. "You broke my old spirit board." She frowned.

"I thought it was mom's." Mel frowned.

Lizzie laughed and shook her head. "Nah, you don't remember? She freaked out when she found out I had it. Said they were weak to tricksters and took it off me." She shrugged. "Anyway, I'm going back to… Whatever I decide I want to eat." She waved to her sisters and headed back downstairs. She was about halfway down the stairs when her phone started to ring. It was her manager. "I was wondering when I'd hear from you."

June scoffed. "Darling I have come to this drab hicktown to track you down. Meet me at the Starbucks. Can you believe this town only has one?"

"We need more than one?" Lizzie frowned.

"Oh you small town girls are adorable. How soon can you get here?" June asked her.

Lizzie looked down at her jogging bottoms and tank top. June would freak if she showed up looking like this. "Twenty minutes."

June nodded. "Ok, don't keep me waiting darling I have big news." She hung up the phone.

Sighing, Lizzie turned around and hurried back up the stairs. She pulled on a burnt orange dress that reached her knees with a plunging v neckline. She matched it with her favourite black knee high boots and put on some copper jewellery. She quickly applied a small amount of make-up and grabbed her bag.

"Bye guys, I'm heading out." She called hurrying down the stairs and received no response. Lizzie rolled her eyes and hurried out of the door, not having time to stop.

She made it to the Starbucks with three minutes to spare and found June sat by herself looking around distastefully.

"Lizzie darling." June exclaimed getting up and kissing Lizzie's cheek.

"June, it's so good to see you." Lizzie sat down. "But why are you here?"

"I have news darling." June picked up her coffee cup. "They announced the nominations for the grammy's today. Guess who's up for three including best new artist?"

Lizzie's eyes widened. "You're joking?"

June scoffed. "I never joke about the Grammys."

Lizzie cried out and covered her hand with her mouth. "I can't believe it." She exclaimed. "Oh my god. So… What happens now?"

"Now we need to start promoting you. I know you want to stay here… Although I don't know why. So we're going to do local gigs, nothing more than two hours away. And start plugging the new album whilst upselling the current one. You've been working on some new material."

Lizzie nodded.

"I've booked you in to do a local gig tomorrow night." June told her. "It would be good to test some of it out. Just send me recordings asap so I can approve. Which I'm sure I will." June held up her hands.

"I'll have them to you by tonight." Lizzie told her.

June stood up. "Well I have had enough of small town couture. I'm heading for the city to check in to my hotel and I'll text you the details for tomorrow night." She waved to her and hurried off.

Lizzie got herself a large latte and blueberry muffin before hurrying back to the house to continue working on her new material. She arrived home and went straight for the basement which her mother had turned into a mini studio for her to record music etc.

Whole Again

A loud crash stopped Lizzie mid song and she looked up. Frowning she got up and walked upstairs. She walked into the hallway to the strangest sight she'd come across.

Her three sisters were stood by the door with their dead mother, they were all staring at a battered Harry who had a knife at his throat.

"What is going on?" Lizzie exclaimed.

"Stay back demon." Marisol said to Lizzie. "Don't listen to her, she's not your sister, she's the imposter. She's working with Harry."

Lizzie frowned. "What are you talking about? Working with… Guys what's going on?" She asked her sisters.

"Your sisters have released an imposter demon from a spirit board. It's taken the form of your mother." Harry explained.

"Enough with the dramatics Harry." Marisol snapped at him. "Give me the prysm." She held out her hand to Macy.

Maggie stopped her. "Wait, if you're really mom you'll not what I made you in third grade?"

Marisol rolled her eyes. "How could I forget my eight year old made me a bong." She smiled fondly at Maggie.

Mel nodded. "She got it right."

"Imposter demons get inside your head it's how they work." Harry explained to them.

Macy looked at Maggie. "Do you really believe it's not her?"

"Believe me I want it to be but it's not." She shook her head.

"No it has to be her." Mel exclaimed.

"Trust your instinct Melly, it's always been you and me." Marisol said to Mel in a soft voice.

Mel walked over to Harry and grabbed the knife. "Mel, don't…" Harry whispered but Mel turned and shoved the knife into their fake mother's chest instead.

"Our mom never played favourites." Mel said shaking her head.

"Be careful. She might…" Harry said just as the demon's eyes opened and she jumped up pulling the knife out of her chest.

Mel quickly reacted and froze time. "Harry how do we deal with this thing?" She asked the Whitelighter.

"You have to show it, it's true form." Harry explained.

"In plain english Lord Byron." Mel snapped.

Harry rolled his eyes. "You need to show it it's reflection in the mirror. Of course all yours broke when you released it."

Maggie's eyes widened. "Mirrors. Duh." She took out the phone and turned on the camera and pointed it at the demon.

The demon screamed and exploded.

Whole Again

"Ow. Elizabeth please… I can… Ow." Harry winced as Elizabeth dabbed at the cut on his face with an alcohol soaked ball of cotton wool.

Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Stay still and let me look after you." She ordered in a motherly tone. "Sit." She motioned to the chair.

Harry glanced at her and his heart melted a little. Lizzie didn't know he could heal himself with a wave of his hand and she wanted to look after him and Harry couldn't find a way to argue. So he gave her a small smile and sat down remaining still as she cleaned the cuts on his face. It was nice to be looked after, Harry thought. It was even nicer to be looked after by Lizzie. He turned his attention backed to the Charmed Ones who were all smirking knowingly at him. He cleared his throat.

Lizzie turned on her sisters. "I cannot believe you guys didn't tell me about this?" She exclaimed.

"We didn't want to worry you until we knew for sure." Maggie tried to explain. "We weren't sure if we could trust Harry but you two seemed to be really getting along and we didn't want to ruin that if it was a trickster." She explained. "We're sorry. We were wrong. On all counts."

Harry gave her a small smile. "Imposter demons are notorious for playing with people's emotions. It's not your fault."

Lizzie shook her head. "You guys didn't trust me. I get it. I'm not in the witch club but I'm still part of this family." She stood up. "I need some air." She turned and walked out of the house.

Whole Again

Lizzie came home about an hour later and went straight for her room. She'd pack and leave, this was a mistake coming back. She'd always felt left out, the black sheep of the family. And now she felt it even more.

"Lizzie what are you doing?" Maggie asked walking into the room.

Lizzie wiped her eyes. "I'm going back to New York. I shouldn't have come home." She shook her head.

"No. Lizzie." Maggie stopped her. "If you hadn't come home we would have completely fallen apart. Mel and I still wouldn't be speaking and we'd probably not have become witches. It was wrong of us to keep this whole spirit board thing from you and I promise we will never keep anything like this from you again. You are a part of this family, a very important part of this family."

Lizzie shook her head. "You don't know what it's like not to know who you are Maggie. I have… So many questions." She sat down on the bed.

Maggie sat down on the edge of the bed. "I know who you are Lizzie. You're my sister. The person who always knows how to make me laugh. Who makes the best vegan pumpkin pie ever. You're kind and loving and brave and smart and talented. Lizzie your past doesn't define who you are. You define who you are. And you're pretty amazing."

Lizzie gave her a sad smile. "Thanks Maggie."

"So you'll stay?" Maggie asked.

"I'll stay." Lizzie nodded.

The two sisters hugged each other tightly.

Whole Again

"Guys I have a big gig tonight which dress do you think… AH!" Lizzie exclaimed seeing Harry stood in Macy's room along with her sisters and immediately covered herself with the two dresses she was holding. Her face turned a bright red as she bit her lip.

Harry turned bright red having seen Lizzie hurry into the room in a red and black underwear set with stockings on her legs. He swallowed and averted his gaze, clearing his throat. "You should wear the bronze one. It compliments your eyes."

"Oh." Lizzie looked down at the bronze dress. "Thanks." She backed out of the room glaring at her giggling sisters.

Harry cleared his throat. "So er… Where was I?" He rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh yes. If the Harbinger finds a vessel… Everything is going to change." He told them.

Lizzie walked back into the room in the dress with her hair falling around her face in spiral curls. "So what's with the party in the bedroom?" She asked putting in a pair of earrings.

"Oh nothing just Harry thinks the the apocalypse is closing in." Maggie replied dryly.

"Well that sucks." Lizzie pressed her lips together. "Roughly do you think it will happen before the Grammy awards or after?"

Harry frowned. "Er… I couldn't say."

Maggie turned to Lizzie. "Wait… Did you get…?"

"You're looking at one of the nominees for best new artist." Lizzie shrugged.

Maggie squealed. "Oh my god! That's huge."

"That's great!" Mel exclaimed.

"Congratulations." Macy smiled at her.

Lizzie smiled. "Well I haven't won yet." She turned to Harry and frowned. "You're head."

Harry nodded. "Oh yes. I'm a healer. I healed it."

"You could have told me that while I was chasing you." Lizzie crossed her arms over her chest.

"I er… Well… You're hard to say no to Elizabeth. Congratulations on your nominations." He said softly.

Lizzie smiled. "Thank you." She looked around. "You should all come to the gig tonight. I'm playing some new material and I'd love your input."

Maggie nodded. "I'm down."

"Sure, sounds like fun." Macy agreed.

"I'm in." Mel agreed.

"Harry?" Lizzie asked.

Harry cleared his throat. "Well the elders are working on finding the Harbinger and until we know that there isn't much we can do so… I'd be honoured to watch you perform."

"Great. Well I have to leave now but I'll put your names on the list and get them to reserve you a table and er… you know where it is?" Lizzie asked them.

Mel nodded. "I know."

"Ok well I better run. I'll see you later." Lizzie turned and hurried from the room.

 **And that's chapter two more to come soon :)**


End file.
